vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
August 2013
Fourth Annual Sandcastle Competition! It's almost time for our Fourth Annual Sandcastle Competition! The fun in the sun starts Saturday, August 3rd and we are looking for last minute ideas to make this competition even more fun than ever before! So head on over to the Developer Blog at devblog.epicages.com and share your thoughts! And remember don't forget to hit the beach next Saturday, August 3rd, because you only have 2 weeks before judging starts Saturday, August 17th! As every beach comber knows, time flies when you're throwing sand! VFK Fourth Annual Sandcastle Competition It's the height of summer, and the conditions are just right for shoveling, shaping and smoothing the perfect sandcastle! Rooms can be entered in the Sandcastle Competition anytime between Saturday, August 3rd at 6:30 P.M. Eastern Time (3:30 P.M. Pacific Time) and Saturday, August 10th, 2013 at 9:00 A.M. Pacific Time. And with so many sandcastle and beach items to choose from (not to mention the approaching 2013 Sandcastle Collection) your imagination will run wild! Also, based on some of the great input found on the Developer Blog, this year's sandcastle competition will include an additional category for entries that are not focused on sandcastle construction but just fun in the sun rooms, all about the expression of creativity and the development of themes, settings and ambience! So when you are building or judging make sure to consider the new category! Please make sure to read and follow all directions before submitting your entry. 1. To register for the contest, you need to go to the room you want to enter. Click on the "I" button for your room, and then click "enter contest." The competition entry form will be displayed. Then, just fill out the entry form to submit your room in the competition. Any furni in the room will be automatically stored. 2. You may enter one room per character. The deadline for entering is 9:00 A.M. Pacific Time (Noon Eastern Time), Saturday, August 10th, 2013. 3. In the Sandcastle Room Contest having others help you with your room is okay. (Only the owner of the room receives the awards.) 4. You may enter any type of room for the Sandcastle Competition. Including rides, as long as they do not exit the entry room. All teleporters must not exit to another room. 5. Rooms in the competition will be locked one hour before judging starts, and you will be unable to make any farther changes to your entry. 6. The final results will be in 2 categories, the first being the best sandcastles and the second being the most original and creative summer entries! The top 5 places in our Sandcastle Competition will receive: First Place * All New Gold Room Sandcastle Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Gold Medal necklace (wearable) * Seaside Moonlit Room * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 10,000 credits Second Place * All New Silver Room Sandcastle Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Silver Medal necklace (wearable) * Seaside Moonlit Room * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 5,000 credits Third Place * All New Bronze Room Sandcastle Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Bronze Medal necklace (wearable) * Seaside Moonlit Room * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 4,000 credits Fourth Place * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 3,000 credits Fifth Place * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 2,000 credits So don't wait! Start planning the ultimate sandcastle creation! Water. Palm Trees! Saaaaaaand. Amen! Now when I first heard about this place I was like "NO WAY"! But then my friend was like "OMG! YES WAY!"!! It's like that totally peaceful spot you've been looking for, where you get out your pail and shovel and start piling sand in to like the most majorly awesome sand pile of your dreams. The sand there like wants to become a beautiful castle, like a dreeeaaam castle! Like the kind you see in a Cloud! Only BETTER! If you know what I mean. Now you're wondering, like when can I go there? Well, my friend, the ship leaves for this totally amazing place at 3:30 P.M. Pacific Time, 6:30 P.M. Eastern Time, August 3rd! May the beach be with you! Love ya, Nixie <3 Inland Ocean shop is having a SAIL!! Heyho Everyone!! So like Rad and I were super awesomely AMPED when we heard there was going to be a sand castle competition!! I mean like the only thing a sandcastle should be made of is sand, can you imagine a dirtcastle? Like I didn't think so! So, then Rad was like "WHOAH! There's a Sand castle competition!? Like Dude! They're honoring the Beach.. FOR US!" and then I'm like "You know we should totally do something in honor of their honoring because that is like an amazing honor!" Then Rad had the most super excellent, gnarly, off the Richter, outrageous idea EVER! He's like "We should have a SandDollar SAIL! " and I'm like "Wow, that is like majorly inspired." So every sweet little SandDollar item you buy will be on SAIL (because like Sales are for dry land if you know what I mean) 50% off, but it's like the tide, you know? It's only here until August 10th, then it has to go! Love ya, Nixie <3 VFK Palm Tree Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 4th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 5th, 2013. Warm sandy beaches just naturally make you think of palm trees! These beautiful trees are growing in popularity and are being planted frequently in landscaping, however bringing these tropical plants home requires some extra planning and care. On today's quest, we are going to look at picking out, planting, and maintaining these tropical treasures, palm trees! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Tiki Totem Green Fire Piece! VFK Palm Tree Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. JoyArlene 1:22 2. Jolly_Roger 1:22 3. Colleen 1:23 4. Myshi 1:23 5. Scarlett 1:26 6. AimeeLou 2:13 7. Guest591482 2:13 8. tiggerbelle 2:16 9. A_PROMISE_TO_PROMISE 2:22 10. PirateBlueMaxx 2:32 11. Golden_Warrior 2:46 12. wildsplashstone 2:49 13. Kanga 2:49 14. iTechy 3:01 15. Cheer_Zebra 3:06 16. iPineapple 3:07 17. Argent 3:10 18. Renovator 3:17 19. princess_cool_girl 3:23 20. TotalChic 3:34 21. enchanted_star 3:37 22. royalfireworks 3:38 23. dance-girl 3:57 24. Tigerbella 3:57 25. PinkSinger 4:01 26. LittleZombieBug 4:02 27. alice_love 4:04 28. ash-work 4:31 29. Only_Heart 4:37 30. Lilyprincess 5:02 Final Sandcastle Shipment! So, I was like out on the beach yesterday making a totally awesome sandy masterpiece, and of course it like has a turret! Like where Rapunzel would live! If she lived in a sandcastle on the beach. It was so totally inspiring that the local sandcastle piece makers thought they would make some too -- for you! And I'm like, but wait little sandcastle peeps, you need to make those in a sandbow of colors! So they did! And WOW, did they come out like totally radical!? Can you believe at 3:30 PM Pacific Time, Wednesday, August 7th is like the last in the sandcastle shipment we'll be getting in this summer? Like the final one! It's true! I'm like going to miss all those crates of new sandcastle pieces arriving! We'll miss you little sandcastle shipments <3 But like don't be bummed, because at Inland Ocean, Rad and I are always ordering new stock! So enjoy, my friends! Now, get out there on the beach and like realize the possibilties of awesome! Love ya, Nixie <3 VFK Sandcastle Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 11th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 12th, 2013. When building a sandcastle, you can't help but have fun! When you see a professional sandcastle builder constructing a sand masterpiece, it looks like it is sheer magic! But, whether you are building in a sandbox, or on your favorite beach, just use the same basic sand sculpting techniques to make a truly amazing sandcastle or sculpture! On today's quest, we are going to look at some basic tips and tricks on building the best sandcastle ever! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and two Sand Castle Flags and a Sand Castle Throne! VFK Sandcastle Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. BellaSwanCullen 1:04 2. Colleen 1:26 3. Myshi 1:30 4. Scarlett 1:31 5. Golden_Warrior 1:40 6. flaming_ice 1:53 7. SirKnight 1:58 8. Bamboo 2:04 9. Genie 2:06 10. Reena 2:08 11. AimeeLou 2:12 12. Redrum 2:28 13. Hypothetical 2:32 14. Brutus 2:34 15. spontaneous_combustion 2:52 16. Sorasheart 2:55 17. OMGenie 3:01 18. Kanga 3:01 19. Mollydog 3:04 20. BestSurferBoi 3:37 21. SundayMonkey 3:40 22. maxxtherockstar 4:20 23. MrIcyTea 5:22 24. Bobbidazzler 5:22 25. Awesome_Piper 5:25 26. iVivian 5:46 27. Guest906009 5:55 28. iKay_Bear 6:00 29. LuxuryStyleKing 6:27 30. lovely_peace 7:02 Designers are the Best Judges! After much sand shaping, summer assembly and deliberation your entry is finally complete! Now it's time to show everyone what you've learned about designing and judge your fellow enthusiasts! All of the Competition Designers will have the chance to put their judging skills to the test this Saturday! That's right, those who have entered the VFK Fourth Annual Sandcastle Competition, will also have the chance to be a judge! On Saturday, August 17th, 2013 at 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time), all you have to do to start judging, is to check under the Menu, and select the Judging option! When the judging is complete you will receive your special judging awards! How does the Judging work? You will be assigned a room to judge at random. You will not be assigned your own design to judge. The maximum number of rooms you can judge is limited to 50 rooms. Every time you complete the judging of 10 rooms, you will earn one of the special judging awards. After you enter a room to be judged, your judging/rating tool will activate after 30 seconds. In the final analysis, the ratings you give a room will be weighted based on how high your design is scored by other judges. If your design is getting all 10's, then your judging will be given more weight than if you were getting all 1's! Judging the Judges! That's right, judging the judges! The judges whose actual ratings are closest to the final scores of the assigned competition designs will receive the Best Sandcastle Judge Award! All judging must be completed by Monday, August 19th, 2013 at 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time). Who will win the VFK Fourth Annual Sandcastle Competition? Only you can decide! VFK Fourth Annual Sandcastle Competition Best Judges! This year's sandcastles are the best yet! With amazing creativity and designs, everyone had outstanding entries! Congratulations to all the winners! Best Sandcastle Judges! The winning judges were all within 1 point of the room averages. 1. Ormonddude 0.6 2. PunkRockUniverse 0.6 3. Aceboy_Alex 0.7 4. Cooldion 0.7 5. Dewella 0.7 6. figmentboy 0.7 7. gradyb 0.7 8. KimmiePie 0.7 9. LilRockette 0.7 10. LittleZombieBug 0.7 11. mymy 0.7 12. ooops 0.7 13. Osmello 0.7 14. pupholly 0.7 15. RetroRockette 0.7 16. Tootlesbug 0.7 17. ZIMMY 0.7 18. AceTheSnowman 0.8 19. Adventure_Rabbit 0.8 20. AngelCharlotte 0.8 21. AngelJim 0.8 22. Anthem 0.8 23. boobookitty 0.8 24. BrightIdea 0.8 25. Exquisite 0.8 26. FLIGHTCLUB 0.8 27. JDBud 0.8 28. Just_Chillin 0.8 29. LilShadow 0.8 30. Shellyfish 0.8 31. SundayMonkey 0.8 32. supernovagirl 0.8 33. theelphantgirl 0.8 34. Watsup 0.8 35. Aceiii 0.9 36. AngelDale 0.9 37. AngelVirginia 0.9 38. AussieDude 0.9 39. BerryTruffles 0.9 40. BrownEyesBlue 0.9 41. HappyCrab 0.9 42. iamabigdisfan 0.9 43. JamesAngel 0.9 44. LadyNina 0.9 45. Loafer 0.9 46. Magnet 0.9 47. PinkSinger 0.9 48. Poetsociety 0.9 49. RazzleSparkle 0.9 50. TeddyExplorer 0.9 51. acebatonfan 1.0 52. bingobabe 1.0 53. Blueeyecutie 1.0 54. BookofLife 1.0 55. Chanclyn 1.0 56. Chris_Redfield 1.0 57. DizzyStar 1.0 58. DJROXSOCKS 1.0 59. FindersKeepers 1.0 60. Fonna 1.0 61. HollyJolly 1.0 62. InfiniteDreaming 1.0 63. littleblackbird 1.0 64. LittleCaptainTree 1.0 65. marshmallowtopping 1.0 66. PolarBearsRCool 1.0 67. ScrapperGal 1.0 68. Silver_Vampress 1.0 69. Smilely 1.0 70. Thimble 1.0 71. Tigerbella 1.0 72. TomFoolery 1.0 VFK National Relaxation Day Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 18th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 19th, 2013. Thursday, August 15th, was National Relaxation Day! Some say this holiday began in Britain and was originally called National Slacker Day, with the holiday catching on in the US. In the end, however, the origins of the day are unclear. One thing you are not allowed to do around National Relaxation Day is get stressed out, worry, or panic! So, don't worry one moment about where this day came from, just relax! If you are one of those people who work hard without a break, you may need some help enjoying this lazy holiday. On today's quest, let's look at some suggestions on how to enjoy National Relaxation Day as well as every day to its fullest! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Neon Flamingo Sign! VFK National Relaxation Day Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Colleen 1:23 2. Scarlett 1:26 3. Myshi 1:28 4. Lark 1:58 5. enchanted_star 2:06 6. Memorize 2:10 7. flaming_ice 2:16 8. Golden_Warrior 2:22 9. tiggerbelle 2:32 10. spontaneous_combustion 2:51 11. BrownEyesBlue 2:51 12. wildsplashstone 2:55 13. Tigerbella 3:16 14. MrIcyTea 3:49 15. SpaceAceDavid 3:58 16. LadyNina 4:02 17. iMocha 4:13 18. dance-girl 4:24 19. Nocturnal 4:25 20. Smilely 4:43 21. pretty_gem_girl 5:10 22. Guest217056 5:10 23. LittleMissDancer 6:07 24. Kisara 6:34 25. princess_cool_girl 7:43 26. astrolucky 7:47 27. ooops 7:52 28. AllShady 7:55 29. Guest163832 7:58 30. Horsebacklady 7:59 Fifth Annual Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball! A little bit of magic and a touch of madness blend to create a Midsummer Night's Dream where fairies and lovers find each other under the spell of a moonlit night. Our Fifth Annual Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball will be held Friday, August 23th, 2013 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific Time) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific Time) Our Encore Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball will be held Saturday, August 24th, 2013 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific Time) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific Time) Especially for our UK players, our Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball will also be held Sunday, August 25th, 2013, commencing at 12:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 8:00 P.M. UK Time, and will last until 2:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 10:00 P.M. UK Time. Trip the light fantastic, and drift away into a night of magical moments! Who will you reveal your identity to at the Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball? As part of the Masquerade Balls, there will also be surprise party favors at each ball! The Angry Planet! If you have noticed the new Holographic Projection Chamber in the Galactic Trading Post, you are definitely curious as to what new adventures it might lead! The Holographic Projection Chamber allows you to transmit your holographic presence to distant worlds, for purposes of exploration and discovery on alien planets! As part of this projection you will discover that your powers of telekinesis have been significantly enhanced and can be used to manipulate objects on the distant worlds you will have the chance to explore! During your expeditions as a Space Merchant you may encounter the need for the unique capabilities of the Holographic Projection Chamber, and when that opportunity arises, you will be on your way to excitement and new treasure! So keep a close eye on your expeditions, you might be in for a journey unlike anything you've ever experienced before! VFK Waffle Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 25th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 26th, 2013. Yesterday, August 24th was National Waffle Day! On waffle day, you might waffle on your decision of which waffle is your favorite, but there is no waffling about the tastiness of waffles! Also, there is no disputing that National Waffle Day is all about eating waffles!!! For all waffle lovers everywhere, this day celebrates the anniversary of the first U.S. patent for a waffle iron! This world changing invention took the waffle to crispy new heights and made it a tasty sensation! So heat up your waffle iron, whip up some waffle batter and let's look at the delicious history of waffles! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Chocolate Waffle Hat! VFK Waffle Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. TinyStitch 1:08 2. Colleen 1:19 3. Scarlett 1:28 4. flaming_ice 1:40 5. Myshi 1:48 6. AimeeLou 2:22 7. Bamabelle 2:23 8. Lucybell 2:23 9. Reena 2:40 10. Contemporary 2:43 11. Sorasheart 3:01 12. Prince_Scary 3:04 13. funfly 3:12 14. HersheyGirl 3:13 15. Smilely 3:25 16. alexberry 3:45 17. Tigerbella 3:49 18. BrownEyesBlue 3:55 19. spontaneous_combustion 4:04 20. Kawaii_Lotus 4:40 21. LotusBlossom 4:43 22. iMinute 4:46 23. Jellybones 4:52 24. baker-for-life 5:02 25. summer-lover 5:07 26. coolgirliscute 5:24 27. i_love_colors 5:34 28. Purplellama 5:37 29. HippyAngelHippsta 5:37 30. Flowerlola 6:49